


Once I Forgave You But I Did Not Forget (Now I'm Taking Back Everything I Said)

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Athena Doesn't Live, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kim Needs a Hug, Past Kim & Athena Friendship, Post-Kim Possible (Movie), She's Dead and ain't coming back, kim possible au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "I shouldn't hate her but I do."Or Kim deals with the aftermath of her showdown between Dr. Drakken along with a robot's ghost and immortalization.





	Once I Forgave You But I Did Not Forget (Now I'm Taking Back Everything I Said)

 

 

_You're unforgiven so go on living_  
_Knowing that I've unforgiven you_  
_And my thanksgiving_  
_Came the day I saw it was okay_  
_To unforgive you_

**-Unforgiven, The Go-Go's _(God Bless The Go-Go's, 2001)_**

* * *

 

They found her in the rubble. Her pieces scattered and not a sign of life left in her. Her mom said that her dad could fix her and Kim knew that he could, he was a rocket scientist. But she also saw the Athena that turned on her, in high school and on the battlefield.

An irony that Kim found quite amusing if she thought about it. (Because wasn't the goddess of wisdom supposed to be clever, especially for war? This Athena wasn't anything like the goddess.)

So, she gave the pieces of what was once her friend and enemy, to her dad. Telling him to not bring her back. She did not want her supposed friend back.

"Please destroy her. She needs peace." She made her tone steel, the lie said just right not wanting to be asked any question by her parents. All she wanted was to forget that she once had a friend named Athena and an enemy once named Athena. She just wanted to forget that she ever existed in the first place. So, they said that they understood, thinking that she was mourning a friend, not knowing that she held no grief for the robot.

A day later, all everyone at Middleton high school would talk about was the once star pupil named Athena who never returned from the now wreckage of Drakken's evil lair. Later in the exact day, the school announced that-

"With a heavy heart, Middleton's own Athena Chancellor passed away. We take this time now to have a moment of silence." Mr. Barkin, who stifled a sob bowed his head along with the rest of her classmates.

All Kim wanted to do was scream and laugh. Laugh at the fact that Athena, _robotic Athena, friend Athena, enemy, traitor Athena_ was getting a moment of fucking silence from everyone. That they mourned her while Kim was feeling hot, white rage. She wanted to shake Mr. Barkin, yell at him and the whole school that: News Flash! Athena Chancellor was working for the people that "supposedly killed her."

She could hear Bonnie cry in the hallway as she went to go find Ron to go hang out at Buenos Nachos.

("She was the best player, after me and such a good friend. why couldn't Kim have done something to save her? _Why_ _didn't she save her?")_ Kim grounded her teeth and had to stop herself, remind herself of the braces horror in sixth grade.

That's all they talked about was Athena and her. How poor defenseless Athena must have been scared and why Kim Possible didn't do anything to save her life, instead of letting her die! Everyone made it seem that she plunged the final knife into Athena and left her to die in the lair. Some part of Kim, a deep dark part inside her wished she had just let her die when Drakken started the machine. In all honesty, Kim was glad that Athena was gone.

But Kim didn't know that fighting a ghost, a robot's ghost would be so challenging and tiring.

She ignored them as best as she could until Bonnie loudly confronted her a week after the announcement of Athena's passing, as Kim was walking to her homeroom in the morning.

"You let her die, didn't you Possible?" Kim was too stunned to speak, letting Bonnie continue. As she spoke a crowd of students gathered around them. Ron was nowhere to be seen, as he was sick at home. Kim wished she got sick today but apparently not on a warm Thursday, especially not for crime fighting teen Kim Possible. "You just couldn't believe that someone like Athena could outclass you in saving the world and decided to end her right there! You aren't a hero Kimerella, you're just a jealous super freak that couldn't handle someone actually better than you! What did she say when she died? She must have been scared as Kim Possible walked away because her ego mattered far much than a person. Athena was just a regular hero, Kim and you destroyed her!"

Bonnie shoulder shoved her as she walked past but not before giving Kim the final blow. "Hope you don't kill for the next world-saving adventure? Wouldn't want to be the next person to outshine you Possible."

Kim walked away quickly as whispers erupted, eyes following her as she walked out the front door.

Forget school, she was ditching and Ron wasn't here to stop her anyway. She was debating on where to go while wiping away the hot, angry tears that started to roll down her cheeks when someone called out her name.

"Didn't you get enough Bonnie?" She yelled at the person, turning around to face her.

But it wasn't Bonnie, instead, it was another upperclassman, a Junior. She remembered Brick Flagg as Bonnie's boyfriend but also being a jock, a star player in soccer. His blonde hair was styled as some boys did, his being slicked back and the sides shaved.

"Possible, you okay?" He looked at her concerningly. Kim was already on edge, feeling that Brick would turn on her. "Saw you and Bonnie in the hall. Got bad uh?"

Kim looked down, already preparing the yells that Bonnie gave her, thinking that Brick would do the same. Instead, the Junior gave her a small smile.

"If you're going to skip school, you might as well have a tutor for it Possible. Come on, I have a car and places that are calling our names instead of this dump." He winked at her patting her shoulder as he led her to his red Ford Fusion.

Her school year was getting weirder and weirder but this was a good weird as Brick pulled out of the school parking lot, blasting loudly Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots, the base making her fingertips vibrate.

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days_  
_When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out_  
_Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days_  
_When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out_

Brick started singing alongside as the lyrics started on the rap verse. "Wake up you need to make money!"

Kim laughed which made Brick sing even louder with the chorus as he kept driving down the road, Middleton High School a blip in the mirrors.

"Okay Kim," Brick turned the volume down a bit. "I was thinking, we go to Smarty Marts to buy snacks and then we hit the beach? Nothing says a destressing ditch day like the beach, plus there won't be that many people there. An added bonus!" Kim agreed with the plan and Brick turned to head to the store.

As they packed the bag of potato chips and Lunchables, along with one big water gallon, two towels and a box of popsicles, all of this to the back seat of his car. Kim, tied her hair into a low ponytail as Brick drove them to the beach, It was around third period, which was science, where Kim should have been but she wasn't.

She wanted to laugh at the fact that she ditched school, with Brick Flagg no less. If Bonnie ever found out about this, she would no doubt scream until her head exploded. What Kim wouldn't give to see that happen.

No doubt that the school was already thinking that she was on another high staked mission, not going to the beach. Her parents wouldn't find out about this, considering they were currently in San Diego for her dad's award ceremony for the whole weekend, starting today on Thursday and ending on Sunday. A huge deal, they took the twins and left Kim alone, knowing that their daughter could handle herself ("But just in case Kimmie-Cub," Her dad told her. "Nana's number is on the fridge, along with Uncle Slim's.") They trusted her.

"Oh, I love this song!" Brick grinned as he turned the volume up. The windows were down, Kim smelling salty air signaling to the duo that the beach was mere meters away. The song started off fast, guitar and drums blasting inside. The female lead singer had a rocker type voice, that Kim liked as she sang.

 _Always tryin' to clean up my catastrophes_  
_Taking full responsibility_  
 _Living my life like every day is the last_  
 _Remodeling the wreckage of my past_  
 _But when it comes to you_  
 _I know I said I do_  
 _But I don't, no I don't_

Kim started to bob her head to the beat, Brick was singing along. He drummed his fingers with the beat to the song on his steering wheel as he drove them closer to their designated area to skip classes.

"You never heard this song Possible?" He gave her a glance before turning his attention back on the road. She shook her head.

"Never. What's it called?"

"Unforgiven by the Go-Gos. It's good, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to put this on my playlist when I get home." Brick laughed, an infectious laugh that made Kim smile.

 _Unforgiven,_ Kim thought. _Sounds like a song meant for my life right now._

As the GoGo's continued to blast through the speakers, Kim could see the beach and smell it in the air. They got to the beach, parking on the gravel. It was particularly warm for a fall day in September, as if it was trying to hold on to the last couple moments of summer. Brick paused the song as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

It was now fourth period, close to lunchtime and she was at the Beach.

Brick and Kim unloaded the car, carrying the towels and food to a good spot. They found one, not too far from the sea but not to close where the tide might wet their stuff. She unfurled the towels, placing them on the sand, Brick dumbed the food on top as he sat down and fiddled with a portable speaker. H plugged in his phone and was now scrolling through it, trying to find a good song to blast on the beach.

She sat down, opening the bottle of sunblock Brick had gotten, not wanting for either of them to get burned. She passed it to Brick when she was done who thanked her.

Kim looked at the ocean, it looked peaceful. Everything here was peaceful considering there were barely any people, especially people who looked at her every day for a not so good reason. She just wanted to enjoy today but even ditching class to come to the beach didn't let Athena's ghost give her a break.

"Kim?" Brick placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kim quickly rubbed the tears that didn't happen to fall down her face this time. She did not want to cry in front of a junior. But Brick didn't seem to mind at all, throughout the day he seemed to have helped Kim.

"It's Athena." She finally spoke her name. The salty wind carried it away as it whipped the strands of her red hair. "I didn't-She, she sacrificed herself but I found her parts and my dad had asked me if I wanted her to be reconstructed but I told him no. I told him no because I didn't want to see her face and be reminded that she hurt me. She hurt me and I hate for it. I hate her so much!" She punched the sand with her fists as she pronounced the last five words. She full out crying, sniffling.

Brick rubbed her back trying to help her calm down. Kim rubbed her eyes with her arm, careful to not get sand in her eyes.

"I shouldn't hate her but I do." She looked at Brick. "Does that make me a bad person? To hate on someone that isn't alive?"

"Well, the way you told me it sounded like Athena was more machine than human." His face turned serious, something Kin had never seen before. "It's alright to hate someone that was bad to you, it's how we humans sometimes deal with things. Better than bottling it all up."

"Look, Kim. Athena, from what my girlfriend told me and Bonnie's quick gossips, Athena didn't seem like a good friend and apparently not a good person either from what you told me. People see her as this shining beacon right now and they turned on you. But you know it and that's all that matters. It's like the Go-Go's and Billie Joe Armstrong sings, _Came the day, I saw it was okay to unforgive you_. So it's okay to unforgive her, she doesn't deserve it and you know it. "

Kim sniffed. "You know Brick, you're better at giving advice than the counselors."

Brick gave her a big smile. "Thanks, freshie, you're pretty cool."

A familiar beep, Kim tapped her Kimmunictor on her neck, Wade's face swam into view. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade, looked confused at Kim and Brick who was sitting close to Kim at the moment. "Are you at the beach?" The ten-year-old asked her. Kim nodded.

"I ditched with my ditching mentor. Wade meet Brick Flagg, Brick this is Wade. He a friend and member of the team Possible."

* * *

As time changed to 1:37, they were headed back. Brick had to give a ride to his girlfriend to the mall and invited Kim to join him. "I don't want to leave you alone. Plus, Monique is just the right friend you need, besides me and Stoppable."

Monique Phillips was in the same year as Brick. She was in the fashion club and worked at Club Banana at the mall. As they got to the entrance of the school, the bell rang signaling that school ended which was around 2:50. He parked his car where the students parked usually, waiting for his girlfriend. Kim, sat in the back, so Monique could sit in the front with Brick.

The door opened and a dark-skinned girl sat down in the seat. "Hey, babe." Brick greeted her.

He introduced Kim, who gave her a small wave. Monique was pretty, her hair was in twists with the color being purple. To Kim, she was, well the coolest person.

"I like your hair, Monique." She said shyly. Monique thanked her and complimented her necklace. They chatted about clothing and hair, Monique squealing with joy when she found out Kim shopped at Club Banana.

"Oh, girl." Monique grinned at Kim. "I am now your high school Sis. We are going to till Brick drops." Kim laughed when Brick pretended to try 'jumping ship'.

They did shop till Brick almost dropped, almost tripping on his own feet trying to keep up with the two girls. They went to each store, finding good outfits, Monique buying them much to the protest of Kim because she had her own money. Monique waved her hand, telling the freshman that she would buy the Club Banana ones because she had an employee discount.

"Got to get those discounts, Kim." She winked.

By four o'clock, they were headed to Kim's house to drop her off. This was something Kim needed ever since the Athena-robot fiasco. She told Monique about it on their drive there, the older girl's eyes widening at her story.

She grabbed Kim's hand and squeezed it gently. "Well, Kim Possible it seems you gained a friend to go shopping with." She smiled at her. Kim knew that Monique wasn't a robot, she gave her a chance.

"Thanks, Monique."

* * *

The next day, was the same as yesterday minus the ditch day. She was glad that is was a Friday and so far her parents got no indication that she skipped. Kim also had a feeling that Wade must have done something to reroute the calls to keep Kim from being grounded, she reminded herself to not let anyone whether it be Bonnie or Athena's ghost. Ron was still out but as she walked around the cafeteria, she spotted Brick and Monique wave their arms wildly to get her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Bonnie look at her, narrowing her eyes.

The juniors asked Kim about her day, Brick asking if everything was alright.

"Nobody's been giving you trouble have they, Kim?" He looked around as if he could hear someone bad mouthing her. She told him no.

So far, it was okay. That was until the last minute assembly, which Kim found out as Bonnie and Mr. Barkin spoke, that it was a vigil for Athena.

"We ask this moment to have a moment of silence for our dear friend Athena Chancellor. You will be missed and was taken from us so soon. We miss you Theeny!" Bonnie tearfully yelled out into the microphone. Everyone in the room called out, "Miss you Athena!" or "Theeny number 18! We will remember you always!"

Brick and Monique stood by her at the top and it felt like deja vu because this was the exact spot where Kim saw Dr. Drakken and Shego take Athena. Before Kim even found out she was on her archnemesis side, let alone a robot!

It felt like Athena would never leave her, especially memorialized by the entire school.

Still, Kim stood her ground, not running away. She would stand there and watch as her ex-BFF was hailed as a hero when in reality she was a traitor.

At home, Kim paced back and forth, the entire house silent minus Kim's room. She was blasting Unforgiven as a way to get her set up for what she was about to do.

Even after the talk with Brick at the beach, there was still that white hot anger inside her. It made her want to tear the foundation of the school our from under everyone, wanting to take her nails and claw her skin until she could feel something other than this mark of pain that Athena left her. She left her this, this distrust of people that could get close to her. She was slowly undoing it with Brick and Monique's help, talking about their shared interests and other stuff that Kim once shared with Athena.

She remembered Monique and Brick's words.

_"Maybe say a few words, just out loud for Athena to hear it. Not now, but somewhere so that she can hear it and you can, to let yourself know that's it's over."_

_"It's like the Go-Go's and Billie Joe Armstrong sings,_ _Came the day, I saw it was okay to unforgive you_."

She knew what she had to do and knew exactly what to say. She pulled out her phone, finding Athena's number, she dialed it. It rang for a few seconds before it went to voicemail and greeting her was Athena's cheerful voice. It felt like a punch to Kim's gut hearing it, knowing that it was all lies at the end.

 _"Hi, this is Athena! You know what to do so leave a call and I'll get back to_ ya!" The robot-girl's voice spoke as the beep indicated for Kim to leave her message.

"Athena, this is Kim. God, I don't even know what to say to you, except that your gone and you are never coming back. Some part of me, the whole part is glad. Why? Because I thought of you as a friend Athena. Someone I could rely on and you backstabbed me, then you sacrificed yourself. I could have had you back but I didn't because I was scared that it would go back to the way it was before I found out you were a traitor. That you would just be this horrible friend and in the end, that's how I will remember even though the whole school won't. But I'm fine with that because I'm still standing while you'll just be some scrap metal in a junkyard for eternity. It's what you deserve and I'm glad! Your mission is complete because when you died that day, you broke Kim Possible but guess what? I've survived and came back stronger, so in the end, you failed your big mission. _I forgive you, Athena Chancellor_. _But now,_ _I unforgive you._ "

It was done and for the first time since Athena was pronounced dead, Kim felt lighter. The anger, she could feel was ebbing away, as if it was done being inside of her. Maybe now, Athena would just be a fickle in Kim's mind, unforgiven just as she had told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Who watched the new Kim Possible movie last night? I did and I loved it. So I wrote a fanfic (today, I might add), a sort of fix it if you will about what happened with Athena and Kim, especially the aftermath. Hope you guys loved it, so leave a kudos and comment below!! I don't own the song, whose lyrics I used as the title, The GoGo's Unforgiven and Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :3


End file.
